hotslorefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Abatur
Abatur to stary i wyjątkowy organizm, znany jako mistrz ewolucji, który nieustannie dąży do perfekcji i ciągłego ulepszania zergów. W tym artykule znajdziesz szczegółowe informacje na temat mistrza ewolucji. Wydarzenia przed StarCraft Pierwsze zergi i wpływ Amona Abatur należy do rasy zergów, które pojawiły się jako jedne z pierwszych ras we wszechświecie. Pierwsze zergi ówcześnie zamieszkiwały planetę Zerus, gdzie toczyły niekończącą się walkę o przetrwanie, by móc gromadzić esencję zabitych ofiar, przejmować ich cechy i ewoluować, by stawać się coraz to bardziej niebezpiecznymi istotami. Ta niesamowita zdolność sprawiła, że na planetę przybyli xel'naga - półboska rasa obcych. Jednym z xel'naga na Zerusie był Amon - złowroga istota, która za wszelką cenę chciała zniszczyć wszechświat i odtworzyć go na nowo według własnych upodobań. Zergi miały być narzędziem, dzięki któremu mógłby ten cel osiągnąć. By tego dokonać, Amon dał zergom czystą esencję, dzięki której mogli stać się jeszcze potężniejszymi istotami i ewoluować w coraz groźniejsze stadia. Przez długi czas obserwował jak zergi korzystają z jego daru i zauważył, że wkrótce zdominowały prawie cały Zerus. Jednakże niektóre zergi uniknęły asymilacji i ukryły się przed złowrogą mocą mrocznego xel'naga stając się pierwotnymi zergami, które nieskażone esencją zachowały swe autentyczne zdolności. Podczas gdy ewolucja zergów została znacznie przyspieszona, zergi wciąż nie zatraciły swych pierwotnych zdolności i w dalszym ciągu kierowały się instynktem. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do stworzenia przez Amona Nadświadomości - obrzydliwej żyjącej masy, która była zdolna do zniewolenia Roju Zergów wspólną siłą woli znaną jako zbiorowa świadomość. Stworzyła ona do pomocy cerebratów, którzy mieli kontrolować pojedyncze szczepy zergów i podporządkowywać je jej woli. Pozostali xel'naga w końcu odkryli mroczne zamiary Amona i przybyli na Zerus by pokrzyżować mu szyki. Wszyscy xel'naga byli zobowiązani do utrzymywania ciągłego cyklu życia w całym wszechświecie. Stanęli przeciw Amonowi walcząc z nim oraz jego przybocznymi, lecz mroczny bóg miał tajną broń - zergi. Rój bezlitośnie zaatakował xel'naga nieskończoną ilością pomiotów. Choć boskim istotom udało się zniszczyć fizyczną powłokę upadłego boga, wiele zergów zdołało zakosztować esencji xel'naga, dając Nadświadomości klucz do wzmocnienia zergów. Nadświadomość odkryła egzystencję i lokalizację innych kosmicznych istot - protosów - rasę, która posiadała wielką moc psioniczną. Kiedy Nadświadomość zasymilowała tą egzystencję, zergi były zdolne do ulepszenia swoich zdolności tworząc potężną formę życia, dzięki której Amon mógłby doprowadzić wszechświat do zagłady, gdyby był zdolny o ewentualnego powrotu. Nadświadomość także zasymilowała wizję przyszłości, w której ujrzała zagładę wszechświata i wszelkiego życia za sprawą jej stwórcy - Amona, bowiem choć jego fizyczna postać została zniszczona, jego mroczny wpływ nadal był obecny. Aby temu zapobiec długo rozważała nad tym, żeby do tego nie dopuścić i uwolnić od ponurego przeznaczenia. Wtedy to właśnie podjęła decyzję stworzenia Królowej Ostrzy... jednak nie mogła tego dokonać sama. Stworzenie Abatura oraz Królowej Ostrzy Abatur został stworzony przez Nadświadomość poprzez połączenie różnych gatunków zergów, co uczyniłoby organizm, który posiadałby cechy każdego z gatunków Roju. Abatur został "jednym szczepem" - jedynym w swoim rodzaju zergiem. Celem Abatura była ewolucja Roju w idealną formę życia jaką Nadświadomość zapragnęła stworzyć. Abatur jest niezwykle inteligenty i niestrudzenie pracuje nad tym by dążyć do perfekcji, a to z kolei stanowi jego sens istnienia. By zrozumieć sekwencje jakiejkolwiek istoty, Abatur pożera ciało i wchłania jej część by pojąć strukturę genetyczną. Jest tak bardzo pochłonięty swoją pracą, że wszelkie istoty są dla niego po prostu kolejnymi genetycznymi materiałami do eksperymentowania. Jeżeli Abatur popełni błąd, doznaje bólu, na który nie zważa, bowiem jego cel jest jasny i nic nie jest w stanie przerwać jego pracy. Mistrz ewolucji ciągle szuka czegoś co mogłoby pozwolić zergom osiągnąć doskonałość, choć wie że jest to niemożliwe. Pojęcie doskonałości nieustannie się zmienia, podobnie jak wszechświat, ale nic nie zdoła powstrzymać Abatura od próby osiągnięcia tego celu. Nadświadomość zaczęła prowadzić wojnę z protosami oraz terranami - ludzkimi banitami, którzy nie dawno przybyli do galaktyki, aby znaleźć godnego osobnika, który mógłby zostać Królową Ostrzy. Podczas konfliktu, Abatur stworzył prawdopodobnie swoje największe dzieło. Po pojmaniu terranki Sary Kerrigan, Abatur owinął jej ciało w poczwarkę i zaczął łączyć DNA zergów i terran by stworzyć potężną istotę. Z początku pierwsze próby połączenia tkanek tych dwóch gatunków kończyły się powstawaniem zainfekowanych terran, którzy byli zdolni do korzystania z terrańskiej broni, lecz nie byli w pełni rozumni, dlatego też byli wykorzystywani jako mięso armatnie w szeregach zergów. Kerrigan jednakże miała silne tkanki, co było związane z tym, że była duchem (snajperem w terrańskiej armii) z wyjątkowo dużymi zdolnościami psionicznymi. DNA protosów i zergów wykluczały się nawzajem, więc wprowadzenie mocy psionicznej do Roju było pierwszym wielkim sukcesem Abatura. Transformacja Kerrigan była długa i niezwykle bolesna. By osiągnąć swój cel, Abatur połamał wszystkie kości Kerrigan i rozerwał jej ciało na kawałki. Kerrigan podczas tego procesu była w pełni wszystkiego świadoma. Gdy transformacja się zakończyła, wyłoniła się z poczwarki jako Królowa Ostrzy. Stanowiła ona najgroźniejszą broń przeciwko Amonowi. Nadświadomość wierzyła, że Kerrigan pewnego dnia wyzwoli Rój od mrocznego wpływu upadłego boga. StarCraft, Brood War i Wings of Liberty Śmierć Nadświadomości i służba u Kerrigan Zergi były tak niepowstrzymane, że część terran i protosów sprzymierzyła się, by powstrzymać ich inwazję. Konsekwencją tego sojuszu stało się bohaterskie poświęcenie protosa Tassadara, który oddał własne życie, by zniszczyć Nadświadomość. Podczas gdy jej wpływ został rozbity, Rój popadł w chaos, a Abatur stracił swój cel. Bez kontroli Nadświadomości, mistrz ewolucji zdziczał i stał się według niego "bestią" lub "czymś mniej". Bezcelowo drążył tunele pod Char żywiąc się wszystkim co stanęło mu na drodze. Nie próbował ulepszać żadnego z napotkanych zergów i zaczął dywersyfikować Rój. Zergi pogrążone w zamęcie przez długi czas nie miały żadnego przywódcy, jednakże Królowa Ostrzy zjednoczyła Rój po zniszczeniu zbuntowanych szczepów zergów pod wodzą najstarszego stworzonego przez Nadświadomość cerebrata Daggotha znanego też jako Druga Nadświadomość. Odnalazła także Abatura i przywróciła mu jego cel, powierzając mu ewoluowanie i ulepszanie jej Roju. Pod przywództwem Królowej Ostrzy, mistrz ewolucji był odpowiedzialny za tworzenie nowych królowych. Pozbawił je zdolności do latania, ale dał im zdolność opieki nad gniazdami zergów. Nowe królowe były zdolne do leczenia jednostek, rozsiewania tumorów biomasy, dzięki którym zergi mogły stawiać nowe konstrukty oraz ulepszania wylęgarni umożliwiającej tworzenie większej ilości larw. Abatur otrzymywał więcej terran do eksperymentowania, ale okazało się, że ten gatunek jest biologicznie nieimponujący. Abatur uważał, że ich DNA jest prymitywne, nie adaptuję się i z tego powodu ten gatunek jest skazany na zagładę. Jednakże z rozkazu swej królowej miał stworzyć coś z niczego. Podczas śmiałego ataku na Char, Jim Raynor pokonał Królową Ostrzy używając tajemniczego Artefaktu xel'naga by oczyścić ją z zergowego plugastwa, choć nie do końca udało się tego dokonać, bowiem wciąż posiadała DNA zerga w swym ciele. Abatur nie był obecny na Char, kiedy Królowa Ostrzy została powstrzymana. Przemierzał on w tym czasie ciało zergowego Lewiatana. Kiedy Królowa Ostrzy zniknęła, brutalne królowe - matki szczepu - rywalizowały o kontrolę nad Rojem wobec czego doprowadziło to do rozbicia się Roju i powstaniu szczepów. Tylko jedna z nich próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad Abaturem, ale matka szczepu Zagara była zbyt słaba by podporządkować swej woli potężnego mistrza ewolucji. Wściekła Kerrigan przez domniemaną śmierć Jima Raynora z rąk Arcturusa Mengska, który także pozostawił Sarę na śmierć przeciwko Rojowi Nadświadomości w Nowym Gettysburgu, szukała sposobu, aby ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad zergami. Kerrigan dążyła do zbudowania ogromnej armii i w akcie zemsty do zabicia Mengska. Aby tego dokonać wpierw przejęła Lewiatana, na którym zerg Isza zleciła Kerrigan udanie się do jamy ewolucyjnej. Tam Abatur daje jej misje, które mają na nowo zjednoczyć rozproszony Rój. Heart of the Swarm Kaldir Pierwszym celem był lodowy księżyc Kaldir. Kerrigan wylądowała na powierzchnię księżyca, gdzie znalazła zergi matki szczepu Nafash, które były niszczone przez zimno na księżycu. Także zergi Kerrigan nie były dostatecznie odporne na zimno Kaldira. Poleciła Abaturowi przystosowanie zergów do surowego klimatu. Na rozkaz królowej mistrz ewolucji zaczął poszukiwać miejscowej fauny, która jest zdolna do życia w takim klimacie. W dodatku ekspedycja badawcza protosów, która tu stacjonowała wyczuła obecność Królowej Ostrzy na Kaldirze i grożąc jej przybyciem Złotej Armady - wielkiej armii protosów -, aby powstrzymała ją raz na zawsze. Kiedy Kerrigan znalazła i zabiła kilka bestii, które żyły na Kaldirze, Abatur posiadł esencję tych stworzeń i wzmocnił zergi, by miały dość czasu aby zaatakować stację badawczą protosów. Z ruin stacji, Abatur wziął protoskiego jeńca, mimo iż Królowa Ostrzy o niczym nie wiedziała. Chciał on znów spróbować połączyć sekwencje zergów i protosów. Z czasem na Kaldirze część ocalałych protosów przygotowywało wahadłowce do powrotu na Shakuras poprzez tunel przesyłowy. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Kerrigan ponownie przedostaje się na Kalidr i rozkazuje Abaturowi przywrócić esencję hydralisków do Roju. Kiedy tunel przesyłowy został zniszczony, Kerrigan dowiaduje się, że jeden z wahadłowców zdołał uciec. By zapobiec statkowi powrót na Shakuras, Kerrigan knuje podstęp wszczepiając w ciało protoski więzionej na Lewiatanie zergową larwę stworzoną przez samą Królową Ostrzy i sprawia, że zainfekowany jeniec zostaje teleportowany na statek przez templariuszy. Na wahadłowcu larwa rozrywa ciało protoski i wydostaje się na wolność. Kerrigan zleca jej zainfekowanie statku, zabicie wszystkich obecnych na nim protosów oraz pochłanianie ich ciał by coraz bardziej zyskując na sile. W końcu statek zostaje zniszczony a wszyscy protosi zabici. Abatur gratuluje Kerrigan jej chytrego planu i jest zadziwiony tym, że Królowa Ostrzy także potrafi splatać sekwencje tworząc larwę. Char Z tym, co pozostało ze szczepu Nafash, Kerrigan udaje się na planetę Char, gdzie matka szczepu Zagara stara się pozbyć terran z planety... jednakże bezskutecznie. Kiedy Kerrigan przybywa na Char, Zagara, jako jedna z silniejszych matek szczepu staje przeciw niej, lecz w końcu ulega sile zergom Kerrigan i ponownie wkracza do Roju. Na Lewiatanie Królowa Ostrzy zapytała Zagarę czy wie w jaki sposób została przez nią pokonana. Kiedy otrzymuje złą odpowiedź, karze jej udać się do Abatura. Mistrz ewolucji poprzez bolesne modyfikacje zwiększa inteligencję Zagary i jej zdolność adaptowania się oraz jej siłę. Z pomocą matki szczepu, Kerrigan pokonuje terran na Char i zmusza ich do odwrotu. Po inwazji, Kerrigan zwraca się do Abatura i dowiaduje się o eksperymentach na ludziach, jakie mistrz ewolucji czynił pod rozkazem Królowej Ostrzy. Od tamtej pory zabrania Abaturowi jakichkolwiek eksperymentów na terranach. Sam Abatur wcale nie protestuje, jest wręcz ukontentowany. Zerus i przemiana Kerrigan Gdy na Lewiatan przybywa mroczny templariusz Zeratul, pokazuje on Kerrigan drogę na Zerus - kolebkę zergów. Tam byłaby zdolna do przepoczwarzenia się i powstania na nowo jako Królowa Ostrzy, odzyskując swoją dawną postać i dokonując ostatecznej zemsty na Mengsku. Pierwotne zergi, które oparły się mocy Amona, wciąż żyły na Zerusie kontynuując pradawny cykl przetrwania. Abatur był niezwykle zainteresowany dynamicznością i zróżnicowaniem pierwotnych zergów jednak uważał, że są zbyt chaotyczni i nieudani. Twierdził, że ich ewolucja to przypadkowa reakcja na ich środowisko. Jednakże odnalazł w cechach pierwotnych przydatną esencję, która mogłaby ulepszyć Rój. Podczas ataku na pierwotnych, Abatur drastycznie zmienił Rój Kerrigan wzmacniając zergi o cechy pierwotnych i asymilując nowe esencje jak na przykład mutaliski. Natychmiast zauważa też, że pierwotni na polu walki wykradają cechy zergów z Roju i je replikują by wiedzieć jak mogą walczyć z przeciwnikiem. W takim wypadku genetyk każe Kerrigan jak najszybciej powybijać wszystkich pierwotnych jacy żyją na Zerusie zanim moc Roju będzie im w pełni znana. Jednak Królowa Ostrzy szybko go uspokaja tłumacząc, że wkrótce i pierwotne zergi zostaną przyłączone do Roju. Po przebudzeniu Przedwiecznego zerga Zurvana, w celu zasięgnięcia rady, Kerrigan oznajmia mu, że chce posiąść moc pierwotnych zergów lecz by osiągnąć ten cel, musi znów stać się Królową Ostrzy. Dowiaduje się, że może to zrobić w miejscu, gdzie zrodziły się zergi - do pierwszej na Zerusie niecki rozrodczej. Tam Kerrigan miała się owinąć w poczwarkę i zacząć ewoluować, by stać się ponownie Królową Ostrzy. Podczas, gdy Kerrigan miała się przemieniać, Zagara przejęła na krótko władzę nad Rojem, a Abatur starał się chronić Królową Ostrzy podczas jej ewoluowania. Po zabiciu chmar pierwotnych zergów, które chciały zaatakować Kerrigan w trakcie drogi do niecki, Abatur zdołał posiąść ich esencję, by stworzyć nosicieli roju, którzy powijali szarańczę pomagającą w dotarciu na miejsce. Tą samą szarańczę Abatur wykorzystuje w Heroes of the Storm, która pełni rolę cechy bohaterskiej. Gatunek okazał się niezwykle pomocny, a Kerrigan udało się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na miejsce jej przemiany. Kiedy Kerrigan była w poczwarce, Rój znalazł się w sercu bitwy pomiędzy stadami pierwotnych dowodzonych przez Brakka i Yagdrę. Rój zdołał zabić Brakka oraz znaczną część stada Yagdry by przyłączyć stado Brakka do zergów Kerrigan i osłabić drugiego przywódcę. Zagara starała się utrzymywać z dala pierwotne zergi, które pragnęły przeszkodzić przemianę Królowej Ostrzy, a jeśli matka szczepu by nie zdoła tego zrobić, Abatur miał wyzwolić chmarę latającej szarańczy, która broniłaby niecki rozrodczej przed atakiem pierwotnych. Gdy przywódca stada, Yagdra, rozpoczął ostateczny atak na Kerrigan, było już za późno, bowiem ponownie powróciła jako Królowa Ostrzy, potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wyzowliła potężną psioniczną eksplozję, która zniszczyła wszystkich pierwotnych wokół niecki, którzy pragnęli jej śmierci. Abatur chciał podjąć próbę eksperymentowania nad obecną postacią Kerrigan, lecz został przez nią poskromiony. Królowa Ostrzy wytłumaczyła mu, że Abatur nie zdoła ulepszyć jej nowej esencji na co mistrz ewolucji musiał przystać. Po pewnym czasie Kerrigan, jak prawdziwy pierwotny zerg, zabiła wszystkich przywódców stad, którzy stanęli przeciw niej pochłaniając ich esencję... nawet samego Przedwiecznego Zurvana. Kiedy wreszcie wszystkie pierwotne zergi z Zerusa znalazły się pod kontrolą Kerrigan, Abatur uświadomił im, że już nigdy nie powrócą na tę planetę, tłumacząc że w drodzę ewolucji trzeba posuwać się naprzód a nie wstecz. Gdy Kerrigan dowiedziała się, że Jim Raynor żyje więziony przez Mengska, Królowa Ostrzy zdecydowała się go uratować i w końcu dokonać zemsty na imperatorze. Skygeirr Jakiś czas później Kerrigan skontaktowała się z tajemniczą istotą, która poprosiła ją o przybycie w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się placówka Mengska - Skygeirr. Na platformie naukowiec znany jako Narud prowadził eksperymenty nad protosami i zergami tworząc z nich hybrydy - wyjątkowo niebezpieczne i silne stworzenia. Propozycja tajemniczej istoty była na korzyść Kerrigan, bowiem pozbawiając Mengska jednego z jego największych laboratoriów, mogła go znacznie osłabić. Istotą, która kontaktowała się z Kerrigan był nie kto inny jak Aleksiej Stiukow - jeden z eksperymentów Skygeirr i zainfekowany terranin, który został stworzony przez Naruda. Abatur był zaskoczony zainfekowanym zergiem, którego mistrz ewolucji nie byłby w stanie stworzyć i przyznaje twórcy Aleksieja Stiukowa znacznie większą potęgę nad ewolucją. Sekwencje Stiukowa niemalże wcale się nie różniły od sekwencji Królowej Ostrzy. Zaleca Kerrigan przyłączenie twórcy przemienionego terranina do Roju na co Kerrigan się nie zgadza. Kerrigan i Stiukow wspólnie zaatakowali Skygierr niszcząc umocnienia obronne i zabijając hybrydę wewnątrz głównego ośrodka badawczego. Przemierzając wnętrze stacji badawczej, Rój napotyka ciało ultraliska - szczytowego osiągnięcia ewolucji zergów. Pomimo tego, że stworzenie było martwe, Abatur był zdolny do przywrócenia mu życia i zasymilowania jego esencji do Roju. Ultralisk okazał się niezbędny w walce z Narudem - zmiennokształtnym sługą Amona o równie wielkich zdolnościach psionicznych co Kerrigan - oraz z tal'darimami - fanatycznymi protosami, którzy wyznawali upadłego boga. Atak na Korhal Z czasem Narud został zabity, a Skygeirr zniszczone. Wieści o tych niesamowitych czynach Kerrigan szybko dotarły do wielu matek szczepu, które zdecydowały się powrócić do Roju i służyć wielce potężnej Królowej Ostrzy. Mając pod swoją kontrolą tak przytłaczająco wielką liczbę zergów, Kerrigan w końcu zdecydowała się zaatakować główną bazę Dominium Mengska - Korhal. Jednakże Królowa Ostrzy chciała się najpierw upewnić, czy Jim Raynor jest bezpieczny. Abatur nie był w stanie odszyfrować terrańskiego systemu komputerowego, który mógłby ujawnić lokalizację, gdzie znajduje się Jim. Wiele czynników nie pozwala zergom na korzystanie z danych terran. Myślenie zergów jest znacznie bardziej złożone od myślenia terran, przez co rozszyfrowanie maszyn było niekompatybilne. Korzystając z pomocy Matta Hornera - kapitana Hyperiona Raynora - i Valeriana Mengska - syna Arcturusa Mengska, który sprzeciwił się ojcu - Kerrigan w końcu znajduje Jima, który niegdyś wyzwolił ją spod wpływu Amona kiedy jeszcze była dawną Królową Ostrzy. Po jego uratowaniu, Kerrigan bezzwłocznie udała się do siedziby Arcturusa Mengska by wreszcie dokonać swej zemsty. Podczas całej kampanii Kerrigan, Abatur przez cały czas przeszukiwał różne planety na całej galaktyce, poszukując różnych gatunków lub obiektów, które mogłyby wzmocnić jednostki Roju. Kilka ulepszeń można było wytworzyć w jego jamie ewolucyjnej, pozwalając Kerrigan dostosowywać je do poszczególnych misji poprzez zwiększanie szybkości ruchu, zasięgu ataku lub przyspieszeniu regeneracji. Wszystko zależało od danego gatunku zerga. Gdy przeszukiwanie planet szło zgodnie z planem, Abatur mógł zastosować bardziej drastyczne i nieodwracalne zmiany na lepsze wśród jednostek Roju. Często dawał dla Kerrigan dwie opcje, ale tylko jedna mogła być przydzielona do jej armii, gdyż obie odmiany konkurowały by ze sobą w sekwencji. Zerglingi mogły przeskakiwać przeszkody i atakować przeciwników z wyskoku, lub mogły być szybciej przekształcane. Tępiciele mogły rozszczepiać się na mniejsze osobniki lub przeskakiwać klify i doskakiwać do wrogów. Karakany mogły spowalniać szybkość ataku celów, lub mogły być tworzone z ciał poległych przeciwników. Hydraliski mogły przekształcić się w czyhacze lub przebijacze. Obie jednostki zagrzebywały się w ziemi by atakować. Czyhacze atakowały kolcami wiele celów lekko opancerzonych, a przebijacze atakowały jeden ciężkouzbrojony cel. Latające mutaliski mogły się przemienić w rządców szczepu albo w żmijów. Ciężkie oblężnicze latające jednostki, bądź jednostki stworzone do bardziej złożonych taktyk. I w końcu nosciele roju mogli produkować latające larwy, albo szybko przekopywać się do nowych lokacji. Przed atakiem na Korhal, Kerrigan przybyła do Abatura. Zergi miały wylądować na peryferiach miasta, by Valerian i Matt mieli czas na ewakuację niewinnych cywili. Potrzebowała Abatura aby opracować broń do zniszczenia obrony orbitalnej Korhalu, dzięki czemu zergi mogłyby się przedostać na powierzchni planety. Modyfikując sekwencje wirofaga (zergowej struktury służącej do infekowania terran), Abatur stworzył wyrzutnię żółci. Konstrukt ten wytwarzając żółć zrzucał ją niczym pocisk niszcząc w ten sposób powietrzne jednostki Mengska i pozwalając większej ilości zergów na lądowanie na planecie. Podczas oblężenia Korhalu, Abatur odkrył sekwencje, które mogłyby ostatecznie wzmocnić ultraliski Kerrigan. Abatur mógł obrócić eksperymentowanie Mengska nad zergami przeciwko niemu, dając ultraliskom zdolność zatruwania grupy przeciwników wokół siebie, bądź zdolność pośmiertnego stworzenia kokonu, z którego po kilku sekundach ponownie wyłania się ultralisk. Ta zdolność z kolei jest wykorzystywana przez Kerrigan poprzez ulepszenie na poziomie 20 Ultraliska. Tuż przed ostateczną bitwą, Kerrigan ostatni raz spotkała się z Abaturem wyznając mu, że nie jest wcale taki zły. Mistrz ewolucji jako, że nie odczuwa emocji, nie przyjął tego nijak do wiadomości. Jedynie dodał, że cel Królowej Ostrzy jest także celem Roju. Atak na Korhal zakończył się wielkim sukcesem Roju, przełamując obronę Mengska z pomocą Jima Raynora. Kerrigan w końcu dokonała zemsty i z wielką okrutnością zabiła imperatora za wszystkie cierpienia jakie wyrządził wszystkim a przede wszystkim jej samej. Legacy of the Void Podczas, gdy Zagara i Stiukow zadebiutowali w dodatku Legacy of the Void, Abatura z początku tam nie znaleźliśmy. Prawdopodobnie wciąż pomagał Kerrigan, tym razem w walce z mrocznym Amonem, który został ostatecznie przez nią pokonany w Otchłani. Nie jest pewne czy po zabiciu upadłego boga Kerrigan zginęła, lecz wiadomo, że Zagara stała się nową Królową Ostrzy i jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że właśnie Abatur służy teraz jej. Dopiero w pewnej aktualizacji do Legacy of the Void, Abatur pojawia się jako nowy dowódca w trybie współpracy. W rozgrywce ukazane są zdolności takie jak leczenie grupy zergów, rozstawianie toksycznych gniazd jak w przypadku Heroes of the Storm, oraz zbieranie biomateriału by zergi stawały się coraz groźniejsze. Mistrz ewolucji wykonuje w dalszym ciągu pracę do której został stworzony. Wciąż ewoluuje Rój. Kategoria:Bohaterowie